Ciel
Twitter. He is also the vocal editor of several acclaimed IA and 's originals, some of which were uploaded on 1st PLACE's official channel. |debut = October 2007 |currently = Present |genre = |labels = |associations = 1st PLACE, Jin, Nagie, out of service, KURIS, YUICHI NAKASE |official = |url = Channels: NND, piapro, tmBox Social Media: Twitter |playlist = (NND Mylist (Independent Work) / NND Mylist (Collaborations)) |content = #"Re-sublimity" (Miku) (Song of (Oct.20.2007) #"Chi ni Kaeru ～on the Earth～" (Miku) (Song of KOTOKO) (Nov.10.2008) #"agony" (Miku) (Song of KOTOKO) (Dec.31.2007) #"Oboetete Iiyo" (Miku) (Song of KOTOKO) (Feb.01.2008) #"Hiiro no Sora" (Rin) (Song of ) (Apr.13.2008) #"Real Onigokko" (Len) (Song of KOTOKO) (May.05.2008) #"being" (Miku) (Song of KOTOKO) (Jun.30.2008) #"Chercher ~Sharushe~" (Miku) (Song of KOTOKO) (Sep.22.2008) #"LOVE A RIDDLE" (Miku) (Song of KOTOKO) (Nov.24.2008) #"Re-sublimity (revised)" (Miku) (Song of (Jan.11.2009) #"Red Fraction" (Luka) (Song of ) (Apr.25.2009) #"Hayate no Gotoku" (Len) (Song of KOTOKO) (May.24.2009) #"Shichiten Hakki ☆ Shijoushugi!" (Rin) (Song of KOTOKO) (Sep.12.2009) #"Seikan Hikou" (GUMI) (Song of ) (Oct.20.2009) #"Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (GUMI) (Song of (Nov.23.2009) #"Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (miki) (Song of (Nov.23.2009) #"magnet -Len Rin Ver.-" (Rin, Len) (Collab with nechogushaP) (Song of minato) (2010.03.30) #"Sayonara Memories" (GUMI) (Song of supercell) (Apr.16.2010) #"Skyclad no Kansokusha" (miki) (Song of ) (May.15.2010) #"STEP TO YOU" (GUMI) (Song of 40mP) (Jul.14.2010) #"Find the blue" (Len) (Song of Kanako Itō) (Aug.29.2010) #"Kimi ga Iru Basho" (Iroha) (Song of ) (Feb.19.2011) #"Iroha Uta" (VY2) (Song of Ginsaku) (May.06.2011) #"Hacking to the Gate" (miki) (Song of Kanako Itō) (Jul.09.2011) #"SheSaw Day" (Len) (Song of Precieams) (Nov.30.2011) (deleted) #"Tori no Uta" (IA) (Song of ) (Jan.13.2012) #"Blood Teller" (Lily) (Song of ) (Mar.17.2012) #"Episode.0" (Gackpoid) (Song of Kanimiso-P) (Jun.22.2012) #"Dead END" (Lily) (Song of Faylan) (Aug.30.2012) #"Iroha Uta (revised)" (VY2) (Song of Ginsaku) (Dec.09.2012) #"Cloud Rider" (IA) (Collab with Tanaka Hayato, Jane Su) (Feb.07.2013) #"Another Heaven" (Yukari) (Song of Kanako Itō) (Mar.09.2013) #"A.R" (miki) (Song of Kanako Itō) (Apr.20.2013) #"Love Me Gimme" (Lapis) (Song of ) (May.31.2013) #"Ai wo Utae" (CUL) (Song of ) (Sep.07.2013) #"Mirai Voyager" (Rion) (Song of ) (Nov.01.2013) #"Ichibanboshi" (Miku) (Collab with hiroki) (Feb.26.2014) #"daze (short ver)" (IA) (Song of Jin) (Apr.26.2014) #"JUSTITIA" (IA) (Song of Lia) (May.10.2014) #"Inner Arts" (IA) (Collab with Jin) (May.22.2014) #"daze" (IA) (Song of Jin) (Jun.26.2014) #"daze" (Sachiko) (Song of Jin) (Jun.26.2014) #"Setsuna Drive" (IA) (Collab with Taki Yoshimitsu) (Jul.13.2014) #"Shooting Star" (IA) (Collab with KURIS, YUICHI NAKASE) (Jun.01.2015) #"Lawliet" (GUMI) (Collab with LaviereaL) (Jul.26.2015) #"Into Starlight" (IA, ONE) (Collab with KURIS, YUICHI NAKASE) (Jul.29.2015) #"Garasuiro no Iris" (IA) (Collab with Kyouka) (Dec.13.2015) #"Amazakura" (IA) (Collab with RUI) (Jan.03.2016) #"Yumeoi Mirai Katari" (IA) (Collab with deoxyribo) (May.10.2016) #"Gyouten" (GUMI) (Collab with mint*) (Aug.05.2016) #"Tokyo Real World (Re.arr.)" (IA) (Collab with out of service) (Nov.29.2016) #"Reload" (IA, ONE) (Collab with out of service) (Jan.27.2017) #"Seishun Sengen" (GUMI) (Collab with deoxyribo) (Mar.31.2017) #"Euphoria" (IA) (Collab with Jin) (Aug.24.2018) }} Songs / Featured Works |description = |uploaddate = 2015.07.19|title1 = Into Starlight}} }} Interviews *Vocalo Technique Interview (with Nagie) References Category:Producer Category:Producer on NicoNico Category:Producer on Piapro